What the heart wants
by Hello Beautifulx
Summary: Julia Masscre has been best friends with Nick Jonas since the age of six, but when Julia's boyfriend cheats on her, and Joe is there to save the day and soon falls for Julia, will Nick be jealous?
1. Chapter 1

Tears streamed from my eyes as the unsteady beat of my heart fought against the steady beat of my feet hitting the pavement. I pushed my self to run farther and harder, not knowing where I was running too, or how much longer I could run till my body collapsed. My legs held me up, pushing me further for a few more seconds until I gave in, and fell to the side walk, my sobs becoming more intense. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think straight, I kept replaying what I had just found out, and saw with my own eyes, over and over in my mind. "Julia?" I heard a familiar voice say, I lifted my face up to see my best friends brother, Joe sitting in the passenger seat of his friend Kyle's car. "Leave me alone" I sobbed. I heard the car door open, and slam, quickly I pushed my body off the pavement, I caught my balance and ran off, my body ached, and my legs burned "JULIA" I heard Joe yell repeatedly, I pushed my self to run further hearing another pair of feet starting to catch up too me. I turned around to see how close he was, and my feet crossed over, tripping one another, and I did a summer Sault into a strangers lawn. With in a minute of the landing I was in shock at to what had just happened. I felt Joe slide his arms around me, and I began kicking and screaming, "Calm Down Julia stop!" He said sternly tightening his grip around me, I began sobbing harder when I finally gave in, hiding my face against his chest. "Sh, Julia its alright, I'm right here" he whispered against my ear, rocking me back and forth. "t-t-take me h-home" I cried out, Joe nodded, standing up. I didn't think I could walk home, and I guess Joe knew the same, he picked me up in a bridal style and began walking.

As I inhaled and the sweet scent of Old Spice filled my noise, my body ached as I exhaled back into the cloth material my face was against. I slowly opened my eyes, they stung and hurt, and my head was pounding. "Julia, your awake" I heard Joe say softly sitting down on the edge of the bed. I nodded, looking around the bed room "Where is Nicholas" I asked "Out with Shannon Melonie" he said "WHAT HE'S WITH HER!" I shrieked, regretting it immediately as the pain over came my body. "Calm down" he said, rubbing my leg. I shook my head standing up. "I need to leave, need to get out of here!" I yelled walking to the door, Joe jumped in front of me "Julia Calm down" "Move Joseph" I said pushing his chest forcefully. "JULIA! STOP!" He yelled , I punched his chest again, pushing him out of the way "What the fuck, are you on your menstrual cycle!!?! " He yelled, my mouth dripped as my eyes widened, Before I knew it my hand had swung back and went forward, Joe grabbed my arm before it hit his face, so I brought my other arm back, clenching my fist into a ball, it shot forward, being caught by his other hand. My eyes glossed over as tears slipped from my eyes, I struggled, trying to pull my wrists away. "What the heck happened to you" He asked "Everything is falling apart!" I sobbed. Joe walked me back over to the bed, pulling the covers back, I laid down, and he laid next to me, holding me against his chest. "I'm right here Julia" he whispered, rocking me back and forth. "I'm here for you" he whispered "Hey Joe Do you Have A..." Nick said, stopping in the door way "GET OUT NICHOLAS!" Joe yelled "What are you doing!" Nick yelled walking into Joe's room "GET OUT" Joe said sternly again, holding me closer. "NO, Answer my question!" Nick Argued "Leave, now" Joe said angrily. My tears fell faster, I buried my face further into his shirt. "Why are you with him Julia?!" Nick shrieked, my tears turned into sobs as I pulled from Joe's grip "WHY WERE YOU WITH SHANNON MELONIE!" I challenged back, Nick starred at me speechless, "Joe, I want to go home" I said standing up "I'll take you" he said glaring at Nick. I left Joe's room and sped down the steps and out the door, Joe went to Kevin and got his keys for his car, and met me out at the car, we got in and started driving. "What happened to you?" Joe asked "I went to Jesse's house to see him, and I caught him with Amanda... doing.. well yeah" I said looking down at my fingers. "What?!" Joe yelled, I felt the car swerve over "we're making a little stop" Joe said "No, Joe, home, no!" "Julia, I want to yell at this kid" I shook my head "JOE HOME!" I yelled, he sighed "Fine" he said.

We pulled up at my drive way and I got out of the car "Julia" Joe said, I turned around "Yeah?" I asked "I'm here for you, no matter what, no matter If I'm on a tour, if I'm asleep, no matter when where why who what, I'm here" he said sincerely. I smiled at me "Thanks Joe" I said walking up my drive way and To my door, I turned around and waved before walking into my house. I was home alone again and was extremely tired, I walked up stairs and went into my room, I walked over to my closet and took off my jeans, revealing my pink and white hearted underwear. throwing my jeans into my hamper, I put on a pink Cami and a white tight fit tee. I walked over to my bed and laid down, snuggling into my blanket, I fell asleep after five minutes.

I felt something jumping up and down at the end of my bed, I sat up and saw my little sister Madison "Madison Massacre what do you think your doing?" I asked "Waking you up, there is a boy at the door for you!" she yelped out excitedly. "A boy?" I asked She nodded, climbing off my bed "And he's cute!" she yelled. I laughed and walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs, "Mom, Dad?" I yelled "They aren't home" My older brother said from the kitchen "Oh" I said "Jul's, someone is sitting in the living room waiting for you" he said smirking. "Who is it?" I asked making my way to the living room "Oh nobody" he said, stuffing some of his pancakes into his mouth. I walked into my living room and smiled seeing Kevin. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He laughed me "I heard you were over yesterday" He said "Okay, I was, point?" I asked "Well, Nick and Joe have been glaring at each other all morning, and Joe's got a black eye, care to explain?" He asked. "Wait, how did Joe get a black eye?" I asked "I was hope you could tell me, Nick claims he didn't do it" Kevin said "Well when I was there I was.." I was cut off by the door bell. I stuck a finger up "one second" I said walking down to the front hall, I opened the door and there was Joe, black eye and all.

Hey guys, CLIFF HANGER. So a lot of you have been asking me to updated my other stories, I WILL, I promise you. But right now i'm working on this one, because It was in my head for a long time. Chapter two will be out soon. [: If you have any idea for ANY of this, tell me, and you WILL get a part in my storie. I love you guys, you're awesome readers, ow please review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa, Joseph, what happened?"I asked, in shock. "I fell?" He asked uncertain, "Joe tell me what happened" I said placing my hands on my hips, his eyes scanned me, and a smirked played on his lips "Stop staring at my underwear and tell me Joe!" I said sternly "Fine, on my way home last night, I stopped at Jesse's house, to tell him off, and It turned into a fight" He said looking down, I groaned "Joe, I told you to leave it alone!" I yelled. He looked up at me "I know you did, but I couldn't just let it go Julia" He said "Come in here, you can be the one to explain to Kevin everything that went down with you and nick and how you got your black eye."Joe nodded and walked inside, and I pointed to the living room, he lowered his head and walked down the font hall and turned into the living room. I took this opportunity to go get ready. I ran up the steps and quickly sped down the hall to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I waked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of gray leggings, I slipped them on, and put a short jean skirt over that. I threw my shirt into the hamper and put on a gray A&E short sleeved tee. I walked over to my mirror and ran my fingers threw my hair smiling, I put on a coat of clear lip gloss, and walked to my door, slipping on a pair of silver flats.

**JOE POV.**

"Wow, so Nick walked in on you two in your room?" Kevin asked, Joe nodded "And he got really defensive" Joe said "Wow, Joe, do you, like Julia?" Kevin asked, Joe looked down "I think I might" he said quietly "Joe, you do understand why Nicholas got defensive right?" Kevin asked "No" Joe said clueless. "He likes Julia, he always has" Kevin said in a duh tone, "Well he's dating Shannon, its his lost cause!" Joe said angrily "Joseph, even if she does like you, and want to be with you, do you really think her brothers will let you? And do you actually think you'll last, with us always being on tour? We have a tour coming up next week!" Kevin said amused, Joe was silent for a for a few seconds before he jumped up, smiling brightly "I'll ask her to come! She can come with us!" Joe said eagerly, Kevin laughed "Joe, Her brothers would never let her" Kevin said shaking his head "I'll talk to them!" Joe said, getting frustrated as to why his brother was putting all this down. Kevin shook his head "Good luck", "Good luck with what?" Joe heard Julia ask from behind him, he smiled, turning around, and his mouth dropped, she looked beautiful "Oh nothing" he said shrugging, she nodded, walking over and sitting next to Joe.

**NORMAL POV**

I looked over at Joe, smiling. Kevin stood up "I'm going to go, I'll see you two later" Joe and I nodded, "Bye" I mumbled, not pulling my gaze from Joe's. Kevin rolled his eyes, leaving the house. "So" Joe said softly. 'Why" I asked slowly, Joe looked at me confused "Why what?" He asked "Did you go to Jesse's?" I asked, "Because he cheated on you, he made you a wreck, he hurt you Julia, and I wasn't going to let it go unknown, I was not going to let him get away with it" Joe said proudly. I smiled, pulling him into a hug "thank you" I whispered. Joe pulled back smiling, and caught my gaze with his, he looked from my eyes to my lips leaning in "Joe" I whispered breathlessly "Don't" I whispered looking down. "You like Nick, don't you" Joe said sadly, I shook my head "No, its not that! Its just I'm hurt right now!" Joe looked up at me "I wont hurt you, I never would!" He said defensively "I never said you would Joe! I'm just hurt, and confused, I don't know what I want!" I yelled, Joe stood up shaking his head "Whatever you want, its not me, goodbye Julia" Joe turned on his heels, walking away "JOE!" I yelled shocked "Good bye Julia" He repeated, I stood up "You said you wouldn't hurt me! And Look at that, You're hurting me Joseph Adam Jonas!", Joe turned around, his eyes flickering like fire, his anger, coming out threw his body language, he stepped forward towards me "What the hell does it matter Julia, everyone knows you like Nick, Why bother!" He yelled, hearing Joe yelled scared me, he could curb stomp me in a second, I was a twig, and he was huge! "I don't like Nicholas!" I shrieked "Then prove it!" He yelled back, "I don't like Anyone" I said threw gritted teeth. "Thats why this is my goodbye Julia" He said turning around "You're an ass hole Joseph, you know that, a real ass hole" I said shaking my head "An ass hole who fell in love with a tease named Julia Massacre" Head walking down the hall, My mouth dropped and I Ran out after him "Joseph Jonas" I shrieked, causing him to turned around, I ran up to his face, slamming my hand forward with as much force I could, once I heard the clapping noise of my hand hitting his cheek, I opened the door "Get out, Never, EVER fucking talk to me a again" I shrieked pushing him out onto the porch and slamming the door shut on him. I ran to the living room and picked up the house phone, dialing Nick's number, after what seemed forever, just as I was about to hang up, Nick answered "Hello?" he asked "Nick, I need you' I said into the phone "For what?" He asked "Not for anything, I want and need you" I said into the phone, I had no idea what I was saying or why, but it just came out. "W-what?" He asked as if he wasn't sure to believe it. "I want you Nick, I want you" I repeated over, and over. "I'll be right over" he said into the phone, I click the end button and set it down, I had no idea what I was doing, or why, all I know is some thing told me To do this, to make Joe jealous, to make him wish he had never said that, and if that meant fooling around with his brother, than so be it.

It had been twenty minutes before Nick was on my door step knocking, I opened the door and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him in, I shut the door, swiftly pushing Nick's back against the door, it was as if I wasn't me, I grabbed his cheeks pulling his face to mine, I pushed the guilt of using Nick aside as his hands traveled up my back, I pulled back "Good to see you" I whispered. "wow" Nick said softly, I nodded "I want you" I whispered. On the inside my mind was screaming no, but my body pushed forward yelling yes, My heart wanted Joe, I was just afraid to admit to it.

Chapter three will probably be out today, I'll start it right now [:

Thanks for the reviews guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick grabbed my hand, taking me to the living room. He sat down on the couch, pulling me onto his lap, He leaned in to kiss me, and quickly I turned my head away. "Whats wrong?" he asked, "I thought you were dating Shannon Melonie" I asked. "I'll dump her" He said leaning in again "Nicholas, I'm not a video game, don't play me like one! If you want to be with me, you can't have her!" and with that sentence, my heart cracked, who was playing who, I thought, but what hurt most was, we both were just playing each other. Nick grabbed my chin, turning my face so I was looking at him, "I will dump her, tonight, I want this, I want you" He said sincerely, I nodded, and with that Nick proceeded to push his lips on mine, Joe's face popped up in my head, and the thought of wishing it was him, and wanting it to be him, sparked a fire in me, and all of a sudden I felt it was him. I couldn't help but smile, I pulled back. "I never thought this would happen" Nick said smiling, I nodded. "Hey Julia Do you kn- " she stopped "Oh Hey Nick" My sister said "Hey Emalee" Nick said. "Julia, do you know where that black dress mom bought me is?" she asked "Yeah, in the front hall closet, why?" I asked. "I have a date with Kevin" she said smiling "Aw, special occasion?" I asked, she nodded "four month anniversary" she said smiling "You two have fun" I said nodding.

Kevin grabbed her hand, leading her into the cafe'. "Kevin, this place is gorgeous" Emalee said Kevin smiled, hugging her to his side "You mean like you?" He asked slyly, Emalee smiled and kissed his cheek, "smooth" she said laughing, waiting for the door attendant to seat them. The attendant named Shannon walked them to a table in the back, so they would go unnoticed, They sat down and ordered there meals. "Em?" Kevin asked, looking up at her eyes "Yeah Kevin?" Emalee asked smiling, Kevin stood up and left his chair, walking out, and around to the side of her, he knelt down in front of her, and grabbed her hand. Emalee bit her lip, in shock as to what was happening. Kevin interlaced there fingers, smiling up at her "Emalee, I love you, I have always loved you. Since the first day we met, I have known that you were the one I wanted to be in my life, I had never believed in love and first sight, till my sight saw you, you have been supportive of my career and with me always being on tour, and I would never want Anybody else in my life, no one could ever take the spot in my heart that you took, Emalee Raye Massacre, Be my wife?" Kevin asked, looking at her hopefully. Emalee sat there with her eyes glossed over, and her mouth slightly hung open. She smiled letting a few tears fall down her face "Nothing in this world would make me happier Kevin Jonas, then to be your wife" she said, laughing. Kevin smiled, whipping away the tears on her cheeks, pulling her into a hug. After a few pecks on the lips Kevin went to his chair, smiling. "For a minute there, I thought you'd say no" He said laughing "Now what would give you that idea, Kev?" she asked smiling. "Could It be the look on your face?" he asked, imitating the glossy stare and the way her mouth hung open. Emalee laughed, reaching over the table, smacking his shoulder. "It looked cute" Kevin said laughing. "Whose family do we tell first Kevin?" she asked "Well, my parents, and your parents knew I was going to ask" Kevin said. "What!" Emalee asked shocked. "I asked your dad for permission" Kevin said smiling "Oh" Emalee said laughing.

Nick and I were siting on the couch, watching Elizabeth town, I was cuddled up into him, half asleep, listening to him whispering things into my ear, I couldn't help but smile at how sweet he was being. "Julia, I'm glad you're finally mine" he whispered I smiled, nodding. Nick smirked "You had me at hello" He said in a funny voice, causing me to laugh "You're so corny!" I said laughing. "You love it" he said, as he began to tickle my sides, I rolled over facing him, my laughing roaring "Nicholas Jerry Jonas! Stop it!" I shrieked between laughs. "Not till you give me a kiss!" He said smirking, "In your dreams Pop star" I said sticking my tongue out, trying to smack his hands from my sides. "You're loss" He said poking at my sides some more "Stopp!" I whined between my laugh "Not till I get that kiss" He said smirking, I smirked, smacking his hands "I'm going to pee nick!" I yelled, He laughed "Its not like it will get on me", I smirked, swinging my leg over his waist, pushing my body over his, so I was straddling his waist, "Now It will" I said laughing, he smirked "It gives me a reason to be naked in your house" I rolled my eyes, smirking, I leaned down pressing my lips against his ear "Even, if you naked, baby, We both have purity rings, and your body, isn't that kicking boo" I said pulling, my lips back. Nick bit his lip, and I bit back the laugh trying to bust from my lungs, as I watched the goosebumps appear on his body. I smiled, leaning back, when my mouth dropped "Nick" I said, with wide eyes. "Yeah?" He asked , "I moved my hand back, placing it on his upper thigh, "You kind of have.. um.. Nick you're a little happy" I said trying not to laugh. Nick bit his lip, slid his hand down to where mine was before looking shocked at me "Um, want to get off me now?" He asked picking up a pillow, I smirked "Aw, does little Nicky need to cover up his boner?" Nick nodded, with wide eyes, I smiled, rubbing my hand up his upper thigh "Aw, does Julia turn Nick on?" I asked in a teasing tone. Nick shook his head, biting back a smile "Ew, you, you effect me None" He said smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe was sitting at home, thinking about what he had done earlier, and the things he said. He knew how he felt about her, he knew he wanted Julia. Joe needed some advice so he ran upstairs to Nicks room, he knocked. "Nick, I need some help" He said threw the door. Joe opened the door and looked around, nothing. Joe groaned, leaving Nick's room, he walked down to the basement and sat down on the couch with a key board and a pad of paper with a pen, He began writing every feeling, every thought, everything He held in about Julia, since the day he met her. Once Joe had gotten his thoughts and feelings out on that pad of paper, he arranged all the lyrics into a song. Joe found a melody using his key board and the extra little sounds for the beats that could go into it. Joe thought it was perfect and knew when he would play it, Julia's 17th birthday was coming up in a few days, and He and his brothers agreed to play some songs for her party. Joe decided to run the song by Kevin, and get him the tune for a guitar, and if it was good by her birthday he would play it. Little did Joseph know that Nick had his own plan for Julia, and Julia would soon be his before Joe even got the chance, or would Nick screw it up?

I laughed, rolling off of Nick "Cover your self up boy" I said laughing. Nick laughed nervously as he moved the pillow his was holding over his pants. "You're gross" I said snuggling into his side, he laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't go around teasing me!" he said. I bit my lip, looking up at him "You think I'm" I paused, taking in a breath "a tease?" I asked. If Nick said yes, then what Joe had said earlier was true, and If it was true, man did I owe him big time for that slap, and every little thing I said. "Well, Yeah, some times." Nick said. I stood up, shaking my head. "Julia.. I'm sorry If what I said upset you" He said sitting up, I shook my head "I have to go do something, Wait here, It shouldn't take long" I said, Nick nodded. I walked out of the living room and down the front hall, I grabbed my brown and white DCSHOES pull over hooded sweatshirt, slid it on, and walked out my front door. Once I was outside in the cold breeze I began to sprint away from my house, in the direction of the Jonas house. The cold air slapped against my face and legs, I was starting to wish I wore jeans today. I was getting closer, I could now see the Jonas house and everything I wanted to say and all my emotions hit me hard, what if he didn't except my apology? I now stood there with wide eyes, staring at the house I have been into so many times, _Joe's house. _Why was I so nervous?!?! I've been in this house so many times before, but not for this reason. I walked up to the door steps shaking with nerves, I pressed the doorbell, bitting down on my lip "Calm down Julia" I whispered to myself. I heard the door open, and I turned around coming face to face with Joe. I stared at him, unsure of what I wanted to say. "Can I help you?" He asked coldly "You were right" I said barely audible "What?" He asked "I am a Tease, I'm sorry" I repeated. "Why wont you just admit that you like me!" He asked "I'm afraid Joseph!" I yelled "Of what?" He asked curiously "You're Joseph Jonas, America and Europe's number one heart throb, teen idol sensation, most loved boy around, girls from the age of 6 and up dream of marring you! You're the cutest guy on the face of earth, you're my best friend." I said looking down. Joe let out a chuckle, lifted my face up by my chin "Joseph Jonas, teen heart throb and everything else you said, fell for a girl named Julia Massacre, his best friend, the perfect girl for him" I smiled at him, and he leaned down, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "You don't have to be a somebody, to be the somebody for me" he whispered. I smiled "thanks Joe" He smiled "sure thing, want to come in?" He asked "I wish, I have a pop star sitting on my coach holding his thought" I said laughing, Joe laughed "Very funny" he said. "I wasn't joking, Nick is at my house, I told him I wouldn't be out long, call you later?" I asked. Joe nodded "Wait, is something going on there?" He asked, I shook my head "watching the note book" I said smiling, Joe shook his head "I mean between you two?" He asked seriously. "No, nothing." Joe smiled, giving me a hug, he rested his lips against my ear "Good, because, you're mine". I smiled pulling away "Bye Joe" I said laughing, "Bye Jules" I waved, sprinting away from the Jonas house, with a smile plastered on my face, was a falling for Joe?

Emalee smiled, sitting down on the blanket over looking the ocean, Kevin smiled, laying down, resting his head in her lap. "Kevin, this has been the best night ever" Emalee said smiling. "Well Mrs. Jonas, get used to it, Because I will always make sure you have the best time with me" Kevin said smiling. Emalee smiled, running her fingers threw his hair, "I like the sound of that" she said smiling "What?" he asked "Mrs Jonas" she said laughing. Kevin laughed "Its got a nice ring to it, Emalee Jonas" He said smiling. Emalee's smile faded "Kevin, how is this going to work?" she asked, concern in her voice, Kevin looked up into her blue eyes "Emalee, how's what going to work?" he asked "Me, you, this us, being your wife?" She asked. Kevin bit his lip "I don't understand what you mean" He said in a clueless tone. "How can I be your wife if you're always on tour, and with all the girls who will hate me, what if they try something?" she asked worriedly, Kevin sat up, pulling Emalee into his arms "Come with us!" He said into her hair "Kevin, What if I can't always come! There are still girls, and temptations!" Emalee said biting back her tears "My only temptation is you, I want to be with you, the other girls don't have me Emalee, you have me, and my heart, and I will stay true to you baby, I've been true to you for four months, and it wont change" Kevin said, rocking them back and forth. Emalee nodded, pushing all the doubts and worries she had further back in her mind. Emalee tightly wrapped her arms around Kevin's waist, not ever wanting to let go.

Ha ha, I think the ending of my last chapter, was best :D The part where Nick got the boner made me laugh, I didn't even think I was going to write it :D You should review this one, PLEASE. If you have ANY ideas hit me up on aim Mcflyiisloveee or email me at and give me your idea, and then i'll give you a part in my story [: thank you, also read my friend Amanda's fan fiction, ITS AMAZING its called The boys of summer. [: THANK YOU, AND GOODNIGHT ;


End file.
